


Double Date: Korrasami and Bopal

by Dangerzone21



Series: Read Between the Lines [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Probs will continue later, Sort Of, The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerzone21/pseuds/Dangerzone21
Summary: Korra and Asami finally go on that double date they promised Opal and Bolin. This is a very short one-shot that I'll probably add into my full story at some point (All's Fair in Love and War). Unfortunately, I still have a way to go before I get to Turf Wars, but here's a little preview for now!
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Read Between the Lines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Double Date: Korrasami and Bopal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Droid124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droid124/gifts).



> This is pretty short, but I wanted to get this out sooner rather than later! Poor Droid has been waiting long enough :) there's a little bit of stuff mentioned from my story All's Fair in Love and War but def not necessary to read it to enjoy this.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this,” Korra asks, her hand resting on the engineer’s thigh as she drives them towards the restaurant.

Asami places her hand over Korra’s, “Absolutely,” she chuckles, “it can’t be any worse than the first double date we went on together.”

Korra frowns, “Ughh, that’s right. I had to sit across the table and try to restrain myself from freezing your date in a block of ice. That guy was such a dick.”

Asami laughs, “And you don’t think I felt the same way watching you with Mako on the other side of the table?”

Korra shoves her shoulder playfully, “I wasn’t the one practically crawling in my date’s lap.”

Asami flips her hair over her shoulder, “Yeah, well I think I was just so pissed at you at that point I was doing anything to rile you up.”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Korra recalls dragging Asami out to the alley behind the restaurant, pinning her against the wall and kissing her until they both lost their breath. Her voice lowers, and she tightens her grip on the wheel, “Yeah well, it certainly worked.”

Asami looks out the window, clearing her throat and crossing her legs, “It did. Your driving has improved by the way. I’ve only feared for my life a couple of times since we left.”

Korra raises an eyebrow at the change of topic, glaring at her girlfriend, “Very funny, Sato. Maybe I just need a few more lessons.”

Leaning across the center console, Asami places a light kiss on Korra’s cheek, her lips barely brushing against the Avatar’s skin, “I’m not so sure we would get through the lesson, but I’m always willing to try.”

“’Sami, please don’t make it any harder to concentrate,” Korra shivers, her voice hoarse.

Asami sits back, smirking, “You’re the one who started it.”

“Me?! What did I do,” Korra scoffs, pulling up to the valet at Kwong’s Cuisine.

Asami gestures towards Korra’s whole outfit, “I mean…”

Korra looks down, examining her attire. She’s wearing a white button-up with a navy vest and a pair of dark pants. The door opens, and she steps out, thanking the young boy and handing him the keys.

She walks over to the other side of the car, offering her arm to Asami with a smirk, “Well, I borrowed these clothes from you, so technically it’s your fault.”

Asami sighs, sliding her arm through Korra’s, “I guess I thought you were going to pick something a little less…gorgeous.”

As they walk towards the host stand, Korra throws her head back with a laugh, “Well, I didn’t want to disappoint Bolin. He’s only called every day this week confirming our double date.”

Asami purses her lips, “Bolin is not going to be the one who’s distracted during dinner.”

“Avatar Korra, Miss Sato. What an honor to have you dining with us tonight. Please follow me to your table,” the host stutters, bowing and shuffling.

“Thank you,” Korra says, flashing a crooked grin at her girlfriend while she drags her after the man towards their secluded table.

Korra slides into the booth, casually draping her arm over Asami’s shoulder. Asami leans into the contact, plastering on a smile, “We have some friends joining us. Please send them our way when they arrive.”

The host bows again, “Of course, Miss Sato,” he stands, blushing, “and may I just say that the new designs for the city are absolutely impeccable. The housing developments you’ve created to assist those displaced by Kuvira’s attack…I’m an aspiring architect myself, and I just find your work to be completely inspiring.”

Asami blushes, her confident boardroom persona faltering, “Oh, well thank you. I’m just doing what I can to help. And if you’re interested in architecture, we’re looking for some help on the project. I’d be happy to get you an interview with the lead.”

The man nearly faints from excitement, but he straightens his bowtie, pushing his hair back, “That would be…an absolute dream come true. I’ll leave you with my contact information.”

Asami nods, and the man speeds away, clearly filled with excitement. Korra sits back, unflinching admiration in her gaze.

“What,” Asami asks, feeling Korra’s eyes on her.

Korra shrugs, “Nothing.”

Asami smacks her shoulder playfully, “What is it? You’re looking at me.”

Korra plants a kiss on her cheek, her voice low, “You say that as if I’m not always looking at you.”

Asami turns her head to meet Korra’s gaze, raising an eyebrow, “Korra…”

Korra bites her lip, rubbing the back of her neck, “This is going to sound cheesy, but I just think you’re amazing. And well, every time you do something like that I fall a little bit more in love with you.”

“Oh,” Asami responds, her breath catching in her throat.

Korra’s gaze zones in on the engineer’s lips, and she leans in, closing the distance…

“Hey guys,” Bolin shouts from across the restaurant, interrupting their moment and drawing every eye in the room to their table.

Leaning her forehead against Asami’s, Korra groans, “Remind me again why we agreed to this.”

“Because we can’t spend all of our time in my bedroom,” Asami scolds, kissing Korra chastely before turning to greet Bolin and Opal with a smile.

Korra and Asami rise from the table, pulling Bolin and Opal into hugs. Bolin lifts Korra from the ground, cracking her back in the process, “It’s so good to see you! I can’t believe we’re here. On a double date!”

Korra winces, “Ughh, Bo. Please don’t break my spine. I don’t think Katara would be up for another round of physical therapy.”

Bolin coughs, setting her down quickly, “Oh, jeez, I’m so sorry. I was just so excited. You’re alright, right? You can still walk? Crap, I shouldn’t mention that. I know it wasn’t an easy thing. Opal always told me I should be more sympathetic in my letters, but I just wanted you to know that Pabu and I missed you and-“

“Bolin. I’m fine, and it’s okay. I just needed to breathe,” Korra chuckles, stretching her arms over her head.

Bolin and Opal slide into the booth, and Opal immediately links her arm through Bolin’s, drawing a dopey grin from the earthbender.

Korra meets his eyes, and Bolin smiles at her, raising his eyebrows repeatedly, “Can you believe how lucky we are?”

Korra sits back down, taking Asami’s hand in her own, “Honestly, I’m still surprised every day.”

Opal leans forward, putting her elbow on the table and resting her cheek in her palm, “Don’t be. You two have come a long way.”

Asami giggles, “You can say that again.”

“Hey,” Bolin and Korra protest simultaneously.

Asami slides her hand over Korra’s thigh, “Oh please, as if I didn’t still find you utterly irresistible when you were a hot-headed, arrogant, pain in my ass.”

Korra pouts, and Asami leans over, kissing her gently while Bolin turns to look at his girlfriend, “What was wrong with me?”

Opal runs her fingers through his hair, laughing, “Besides the fact that you were helping Kuvira?”

Bolin frowns, “I didn’t know what she was doing. And when it came down to it-”

“You chose to help me and my family,” Opal finishes his thought, planting a kiss on his cheek, “besides, you know I still wanted to be with you even when you were with Kuvira. I knew you were just trying to help the Earth Kingdom, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to strangle you a little bit.”

Grabbing his chin in contemplation, Bolin sighs, “I wish I had listened to you at the time, but it all worked out the way it was supposed to, right?”

Opal nods, “It really did. Look at us now! Who would have thought we would have been on a double date?”

Korra rubs the back of her neck, muttering, “Not me.”

“I always hoped things would work out for all of us,” Asami elbows her in the side, cutting her off. She lifts her glass, taking a sip of her wine, “Now we just need to get Mako to admit he’s in love with Wu, so we can all go out together.”

Opal airbends herself next to Asami, grabbing the engineer’s elbow, “I know, right?! There’s this new club downtown that I’ve been wanting to try, and I know Wu would love it!”

Asami grabs Opal’s hands, bouncing excitedly, “Yes, the Jade Dragon?! I’ve heard it’s amazing, and I’ve been dying to get Korra there! She could use a little loosening up if you know what I mean.”

Opal and Asami throw their heads back in laughter, and Bolin and Korra lock eyes across the table, shrugging.

Korra raises an eyebrow: _Do you know what they’re talking about?_

Bolin shakes his head: _No clue. You?_

Korra juts out her bottom lip: _Do I look like the kind of person who would know what they’re talking about?_

The corner of Bolin’s mouth twitches: _No. No you don’t._

Korra rolls her eyes: _Shut up, Nuktuk._

Bolin points a finger at her: _Low blow, Avatar. Low blow._

Suddenly, the waiter interrupts their silent dialogue, “Excuse me, I apologize for the intrusion,” his eyes float to Asami with a deferent nod, “Miss Sato, per your request, Chef Hiro has prepared a four-course meal for the evening. Shall we begin with the appetizer?”

With her boardroom persona back in place, Asami nods, “Yes, thank you. And give Hiro my regards, as always.”

The waiter bows deeply, “Of course, Miss Sato. It’s always an honor to have you here with us.”

As he sprints away, Opal turns to Asami with raised eyebrows, “Damn, I always knew you were a big deal. I mean we heard about you in Zaofu, but damn. You’re kind of a _big_ deal.”

“Well, she did singlehandedly repair this city after it was destroyed like three times…by me. And while I was gone, she designed, built, and supervised the production of the rail system, upgraded the city’s infrastructure, and continued to churn out inventions all while managing one of the most formidable companies in the world. Plus, when I came back, she and her father saved thousands if not millions of lives with her hummingbird suits. And oh, now that we stopped Kuvira, she’s also helping the citizens of Republic City find homes again,” Korra says casually, staring off to the side.

Turning to look back at the table, Korra is surprised to find three shocked gazes in return. She furrows her brow, “What?”

Bolin bangs his fist on the table, “Dude, you’re totally in love with her!”

Opal rests her head in her hands, making heart eyes at her boyfriend and Korra simultaneously.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Korra huffs, “Well, I would hope so. She’s my girlfriend.”

Ignoring Bolin, Asami tilts her head to the side, “I didn’t know you followed my work while you were…away.”

Korra inhales, realizing she’s been caught, “Oh, yeah, well…you see-I just-I wanted to-umm.”

“All this time, I thought…you never stopped loving me, did you” Asami inhales, her eyes searching Korra’s face for answers.

“No,” Korra whispers.

“You two,” Bolin throws his arm over Opal’s shoulder, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

Opal sighs, leaning into Bolin and resting her head on his shoulder, “It’s inevitable isn’t it? No matter what happens to pull you apart,” she looks at Bolin lovingly, “you always find your way back to each other.”

Bolin kisses her deeply, and Opal feels her body melt into his. When she lifts her head, searching for air, she finds Bolin is just as flustered. His cheeks are red, and his lips are swollen as he begins to speak, “Opal, I-“

“The first course, ladies and gentleman,” the waiter clears his throat, forcing the couples to jump apart from each other.

Asami runs her hand through her hair, exhaling, “Thank you.”

Korra immediately dives into her food, and Bolin follows quickly after while Opal and Asami take things slow, savoring the food and the conversation.

While Bolin and Korra discuss some new Probending team, Asami shifts closer to the airbender, “So things look like they’re going well with you two.”

Opal takes a sip of her water, smiling, “Yes. It took a moment to get my family onboard again after the whole Kuvira thing, but you know Bo. It’s not hard to love him. Of course, I haven’t told him that yet, but…”

Asami smiles at the girl, “You’ll tell him when you’re ready. And yeah, I understand. He’s a great guy.”

Opal gestures between the earthbender and the engineer, “Did you two ever-“

“Oh, no! I always thought of Bolin like a little brother. All the girls used to scream over him when he was a Probender, and then there was Ginger with the whole Nuktuk thing, but you know…not my type,” Asami says, waving her off.

Opal raises an eyebrow, “Ginger?”

Choking on her food, Asami takes a sip of her wine, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you hadn’t had the exes talk. She was an actress Bolin worked with in his movers. Nothing to worry about.”

Opal smiles, “Oh, I’m not worried. He’s the most loyal guy I’ve ever met. He’s just never brought her up.”

“Yes, well, that’s probably because he’s entirely enamored with you,” Asami chuckles, “ever since we spent those few days in Zaofu, I knew there was never going to be anyone else.”

Blushing, Opal tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “I guess when you know, you know.”

Smiling fondly, Asami’s green eyes flit to Korra’s face, “Yes, I suppose you do.”

Opal takes a bite of food, her gaze shifting to follow Asami’s, “I don’t mean to pry, but what is it like? Being with the Avatar. I remember when I first met her I found myself drawn to her, and I just wonder if it’s like that for everyone. And how did you know you loved her? Korra, I mean. Instead of the Avatar. People in Zaofu talked about her like she was a god, and I just wonder what it’s like to be with someone like that.”

Asami’s gaze falls, “Those are complicated questions. First, it’s not just you, but I’m not sure it’s an Avatar thing either. Korra, herself, she’s magnetic. I can’t really explain it, but I know that is not what brought us together. In fact, I did everything I could to pull against it, and so did she. And to answer your other question, I think I actually kind of hated the Avatar but loved Korra. I just didn’t know they were separate until one day, I just realized that this irritating, egotistical, all-powerful bender wasn’t who she was at all…that it was all this façade. Instead, I saw this sweet, lonely, troubled girl who cared deeply for the people around her and just wanted to make things better no matter the cost to her own life. I was just as lost and alone, and we were exactly what the other needed,” Asami pauses, sighing deeply, “then she left, and I hated her for it. But whether either of us knew it, she did exactly what we both needed at the time. It sounds strange, but when she left, she took my heart with her, and I’ve never wanted it back. But it’s hard, loving someone like that. Actually, it’s terrifying. And yet, I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.”

As Asami’s voice trails off, she looks up at the airbender. Opal’s eyes are filled with some unnamed emotion, and she blinks slowly, responding, “I hope Bolin and I can get there someday.”

Asami takes Opal’s hand in her own, “You’re already there. The way he looks at you…I swear there isn’t anyone else in the room when you’re around.”

Opal glances over to her boyfriend, “You think so?”

Grabbing her glass of wine, Asami winks over the rim at the airbender, “I know it.”

Opal beams at Asami, “I think I’ll tell him tonight. I’ve waited long enough, you know?”

Asami smiles back, “I do. Why waste another moment when your happiness is right in front of you?”

“Exactly,” Opal says, lifting her glass to clink it with Asami’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo...hope you didn't hate it. I can definitely add more to this if people want. I can also up the rating to explicit and add smut in there, but maybe in a separate chapter? Also do we want more Bopal? More Korrasami? Some Mako/Wu, Wuko? (sorry I don't know their ship name)
> 
> Send me your requests, comments, concerns, feelings because I am here for the feedback :) stay safe everyone!


End file.
